House of Anubis Extinguished Flame
by ThePoetAndTheWriter
Summary: Patricia tries to clear her thoughts by going on a walk through the woods but when she finds Eddie alone and in trouble Will she help him? Will she believe his lies? Rated T cause I think it should be :D
1. Chapter 1 The Broken American

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 1 – The broken American**

Patricia POV:

Why is it every time I look into those big brown eyes I turn to mush? It's so annoying, HE is so annoying. Stupid American who calls football soccer. What the hell is Soccer?

_Krueger_ needs to get a life. Why am I even thinking about him for! For Gods sake!

I sigh and look around the room over the top of my combat boots. Joy lay asleep in her bed, curled up like a caterpillar. I envy her. She can just fall asleep while I am wide awake at 2:30 in the morning. It's Saturday tomorrow so I wont have to worry about falling asleep in French again.

What I do have to worry about is Eddie. Eddie the maggot who dropped me on the floor and thinks way to highly of himself. Who the hell does he think he is? Idiot. I try to close my eyes again but his face just pops up.

In frustration I open the window and slide down the drain pipe. The air hits my skin, Cold and unwelcoming. It's Autumn at Anubis house and the British weather is forecast for either Rain or snow. Either way I get out of doing PE.

I Look around making sure nobody is about but I can barley see as it's pitch black. Biting my lip I head off to the clearing in the woods. I need time with my thoughts. Or time to get rid of them whatever is preferable when I arrive. I was so deep in my thoughts I almost ignored the cry coming form further on in the woods. I ran to see what had happen and find the maggot laying at the bottom of the tree curled up into a ball. Eddie lets out a whimper and my heart stops.

"Eddie? Eddie are you okay?" I try to say but my voice cracks when I hear him whimper again. He lifts his head up and a pained expression crosses his face. "P-p-p-patricia h-h-help me p-p-please" He stammers and his face contorts into another pained expression. My palms become sweaty as panic rises. Eddie moves and shows me a bloody hand. My eyes scan his body till I get to his stomach. "Oh my gosh Eddie!" I scream...


	2. Chapter 2 Blood covered hands

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 2 – Blood covered Hands**

**Eddie's POV**

The pain. There is no way to describe it. I looked at Patricia and tried to speak but my back arched as another shot of pain went through me. Oh, her face killed me even more. I can't believe she had to find me this way. I grit my teeth and try to hold back the tears that are forming in my eyes. IT hurts so bad. The next round of pain hits me as if I am being injured all over again. I yell and Patricia lets out a whimper and tries to stop the bleeding with her top. "P-p-p-patricia your going to have to help me, ok?" I ask and she nods her head. I brace myself against the Tree and stand up. I manage only a few seconds and the pain takes over and I collapse again. Another yell leaves my lips as I grip my side. _God, I know I have not talked to you since I was 6. But don't let Patricia see me die. Don't let her see me die._

**Patricia's POV**

He lay there so defenceless. His eyes pleading lifting a hand to my cheek. He rubbed his thumb across my cheek and my eyes drift down to the bullet wound at his side. _How had he gotten shot? This is Liverpool not L.A!_ I push my thoughts aside and I know I have to get him back to the house. "Eddie, I am going to need you to stand up. I need to take you back to the house" My voice shakes as I notice the blood seep through jacket. Eddie shakes his head and lets air out of his mouth in a hiss as his face contorts in pain. " I need you to get the bullet out Patricia. Use a stick. I will be fine once it is out." He seemed so sure that I believed him. I know it was stupid to believe it but I did. Something in his eyes was so certain. I picked up a small stick and take a deep breath. _Please don't kill him stick. Oh gosh here I go don't wimp out Patricia he will never let you live that down. If he does live. No HE WILL LIVE!_ I plunge the stick into the wound and hit something hard. Eddie passes out for a moment and wakes up again. I lift out the stick and a silver bullet comes along with it. Eddie's skin then begins to weave almost a net over the wound. I stare in horror. Thick almost string like skin nits together were his once bullet wound was. Eddie's hand is gripping my arm and I notice he had pierced my skin. "What are you Eddie!" I yell and try to pull away from his grip. "I am someone you should have stayed away from" and everything goes black.

**Next morning**

I wake up with sweat beading my forehead and a jolt of pain through my arm. _It was just a dream Patricia, you watch horror movies scarier than that! _I lift my sleeve up and stop dead. Finger like bruises and several nail shaped cuts are on my arm...


	3. Chapter 3 Edana

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 3 – Edana **

**Patricia POV**

I stare at my arm. Eyes wide. _This can't be! It was a dream. Just a dream._ I shake my head and quickly grab my washing bag and head to the girls bathroom. Quickly I strip off my clothes and turn on the shower. I let the water run down my body as I try to clear my thoughts. I lose track of time until I hear a knock on the door.

" Hey Patricia you okay?" Joy's voice echoed round the bathroom. "Yeah... I'm fine" I reply. "It's just , you have been in there for two hours and Trudy is ready to kill you" Joy let out a laugh and it made me feel better.

" Tell Trudy to take a chill pill and that I will be out in a minute" I let out a laugh too. The nightmare disappears from my mind as I turn off the water and finish getting ready.

Walking down the stairs I here laughing and loud conversation. In the dining room everyone is digging into Trudy's pancake tower and individual bowls of cereal. They see me and there conversation stops. "What?" I say as I crab a bit of toast and sit next to Joy.

"Nothing..." Nina replies while Alfie fires a coco pop out of his nose. The conversation starts up again and I let the muscles in my body relax. I catch Eddie looking at me with a furrowed brow. The nightmare pops back into my head and I shiver. Trudy walks in with a huge smile. Behind her stands a small girl with pale skin and long dark hair. She looked like the girl from the ring. "This is.." Trudy tried to say but Eddie cuts in. "Edana?" The girl looks up. Her face has small features and a scar that leads from her cheek to her left temple. "Nice to see you again Edison" She curtsies. CURTSIES! This isn't the 15th century idiot! Eddie clears his throat and sits back down. The girl smirks and walks out of the room. On the way out we both meet eyes. It sends another shiver down my spine and I run to the boys bathroom. I suddenly feel sick and clammy. I lean my head over the toilet and wretch. Eddie runs in and tries to help. I flinch away from his touch and he looks at me with a pained expression. "Don't touch me maggot!" I yell.

**Eddie POV**

"Why are you here Edana?" I glare at her. She shouldn't be here, She shouldn't even be alive! "I am here as you have been careless with our little gifted one, and carelessness is not looked highly upon Edison. Especially by him" Edana raised an eyebrow at me. "You have to keep yourself in check. We are here to protect her, not to reveal her or our your true nature. Are we understood?" I looked at the floor remembering that night. She had flinched away from me. Flinched! "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She yells and the room suddenly shakes. "I understand " I reply and scratch the back of my neck. "Pardon?" "I UNDERSTAND!" "Good" She left the room and turned around at the door way. "If I find out you have fallen for her, I will personally kill you both. I am not doing this because I want to it's because I am in-charge of your safety as you are with hers. Night Edison" "Night Edana" and she left...


	4. Chapter 4 The anklet

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 4 – The anklet**

**Patricia POV**

The school day dragged. Joy tried to talk to me but I was too distracted by Edana and Eddie. And every time I see Edana I suddenly feel weak and ill.

Miss Valentine sends me back to the house for looking ill. Edana is also in the class and every second I spent in there was another wave of nausea received from her glare. That rhymed.

On the way out of the class I walk into no other than Eddie. My heart stops as I walk right into his chest. "Hey watch were your... erm hey yakker" His brown eyes search my face and I quickly turn to leave. "Hey Patricia Wait!"He calls for me but I pull off my combat boots and run to the house. I can hear his footsteps behind me but it only makes me run faster. Trudy stood outside the door waiting for my. I collapse in front of her and wretch up my breakfast. "Oh Patricia come on let's get you into bed. Up the apples and pears shall we?" (Apples and pears is another way we British say stairs) I manage a nod and notice Eddie is watching me with a pained expression. "Oh and Piper sent you something today. Ah here it is. Since your feeling unwell I suggest you open it in your room rather than in the cold hallway." Trudy's voice was full of love and it made me calm down. My muscles ached from the run and the illness tat has a hold of me. Once Trudy left I looked down at the brown paper packet in front of me. I open it trying to stop my hands from shaking. A letter falls out.

_Dear Trish, _

_I saw this and thought of you. Hope you like it and I have one exactly like it but mines purple._

_Enjoy._

_Lots of love from you favourite twin_

_Piper_

_xoxoxo_

I smile and open the little blue box that came with the letter. A small brown threaded anklet lays inside with a blue gem and a Trident. _That's weird_ I think.

When I put it on my skin tingles. A bright light surrounds my skin and it pulls a thick black smoke off my skin. I stare in awe as the sick feeling I had disappeared.

A voice echoed round the room. "Welcome out daughter. Here is your calling. The beginning of destiny" ….


	5. Chapter 5 The Dark

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 5 – The Dark**

**Patricia POV**

I looked around the room. The anklets light projecting images on the wall. A trident like the one on my anklet, the see in Greece, Poseidon written in Greek and my and piper as babies. Eddie walked in and sat at the edge of my bed. I tried to hide my anklet under my jeans but he grabbed my hands and held them. "Patricia I think it's time for you to learn a few things" he pause and looked down at our hands. "But first I have to leave for a while. Wait here for me please" His eyes glazed over and the dream came back into my head. "Was it a dream?" the words left my lips before I could stop them. Eddie's eyes widened. "The bruises on my arms... Did you make them?" Eddie's face went red. "Eddie?" He looked at me and ran out the room. "EDDIE!" I ran after him and was stopped by a pulsing pain that was slowly growing inside my head. "tut tut tut Patricia. I see your parents have not trained you for this day yet they did with your sister. Hmm curiouser and curiouser" Edana appeared and grabbed my wrists. "Training starts now" Edana whispered in my ear and then a knife pierced my side. The pain was unbelievable. "Don't worry child it will only hurt for a little while." Edana smiled and then everything went black...

**A/N **

**Hey I haven't done one of these yet. So before you go Awall with me Patricia is not dead _spoiler!_ No not really but she is fine.**

**As you may have gathered this is my first Fanfic and I appreciate all the reviews I have had so far so Thank you :D**

**Updates will be daily along with my cross over Fanfic. If you have any suggestions on how I may improve or you just want to say Hi just do so I don't mind. Hope you enjoyed it so far xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 The Lullaby

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 6 – The Lullaby **

**Patricia POV**

I could not open my eyes yet. Everything hurt. I felt like I had been hit by a car, no a truck! I could hear a soft voice singing to the left of me.

"_Walk dear children,_

_to the valley of the old,_

_Were boy is made a man,_

_Were he will be brave and bold,_

_He will fight for his wife,_

_He will fight for his children,_

_He will fight for his kingdom,_

_Till his last breathe leaves his lungs,_

_There once was a poor boy,_

_Who ventured here,_

_Some clothes on his back,_

_And his Fathers spear,_

_He met one of the nymphs,_

_the nymph of Poseidon,_

_she lay by the water,_

_were he was hidden,_

_Hair red as a rose,_

_Cheeks pinker then tulips,_

_He fell for her as there eyes met..."_

The voice began to hum the tune for the rest of the song. I lay there still as I could so the humming would not stop. Mum use to hum that before she disappeared. When she cooked and cleaned and when she brushed my hair. I never found out what a Nymph was and by how I felt and what had happened I new I never would...


	7. Chapter 7 Cigarettes, Alcohol

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 7 – Cigarettes, Alcohol and Greek gods.**

**Patricia POV**

I finally got the courage to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a bottle of whiskey next to me. The room I was in was full of random ornaments and thousands of books. Most of the books were scattered. Some one shelves some in piles on the floor. I looked at the bed I was lying in. It was also made out of books with a mattress on top. My side hurt like hell as I tried to sit up. "Morning Child" Edana appeared in front of me. She had aged since I last saw her. She looked late twenties rather than a 16 year old. Her scar looked darker and her hair had lightened and had a white dreadlock in it. She smiled and a shiver went down my spine. "Where am I?" I asked. The pain in my side refused to stop so I gritted my teeth and sat up. "Ah!" was all that came out of my mouth. Edana laughed and sat next to me. "That will hurt for a while and you are at your training" She tapped my side and I hissed at her. "Pack that in and why do I need training?" She looked at me like I was crazy and then burst out laughing again. "You don't know?... Oh well this should be interesting" She looked deep into my blue eyes with her black. "Patricia you are a ..."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N I know I am evil. But I had to leave a cliff hanger. Eddie POV next. Get ready for some PEDDIE!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Explanations of Eddie

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 8 – The Explanations of Eddie**

**Eddie POV**

I knew she was in one of these rooms. I thought as I raced down the miles of corridor. My stomach growled and my eyes were heavy. I will not sleep or eat till I have found her.

I reached a large oak door and straight away I knew it as Edana's room. _She must have put her in there. _I could hear little whimpers from the other side of the door. I turned the handle but it wouldn't budge. _I am coming for you Patricia._ I thought as I took a deep breath and back a little down the hallway. _This is going to hurt. _I launched myself at the door. It didn't budge. A pain ran up my shoulder. Gritting my teeth I tried again and after several tries the door fell down.

I looked around the room. Books piled high and old ornaments scattered every where. A bed lay in the corner and Patricia was there. "Patricia!" I almost yelled as I ran to her. Tears streaked her face and my heart died. "I am so sorry. I am getting you out of here. Like now!" I picked her up and she clung to my shirt. _I am going to have to show her what I can do. _I took another deep and forced my mind to think of the tree house.

A giant willow tree with a white and grey tree house surrounding the trunk. The Eddie flag hanging off a pole and some bits of wood rotten with wood worm. A cold breeze passing my neck as it was autumn. Leaves rustled by the trees. _Open all you senses Eddie._ I herd a voice and continued. It smelt damp from the rain the night before and goosebumps rose on my skin. The sun just managed to break through the branches and touch my face with whatever warmth it had left.

I felt my body change into air as we were lifted away. "EDISON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I could hear Edana yelling after me. I wasn't going to leave her there not with Edana. The memories of my time there flashed before me.

_Hello Edison welcome to you training. I am Edana._

_**Flash**_

_I stood in the training room. It was dark and had only one small window the size of mail box. But it was covered in bars. "Pain will help you control your powers" Edana appeared holding a whip that was knotted at the ends. Fear rose up in me and I tried to move but my ankles and wrists were shackled to the floor. She raised the whip above her head and smacked it hard on my back. It felt like my skin was on fire. I growled at her and she laughed. "Bad dog!tut tut" She whipped me again and my skin split. Blood oozed down my back. I yelled out in pain. Edana laughed. "Control the pain control your power" She hit me again. "AH!" "CONTROL YOUR PAIN! CONTROL YOU POWER!" I could feel it rising in me. I could feel the change. No! I wasn't going to change. NEVER! "AAAAAHHHH!" she hit me again and I collapsed. "I am disappointed in you Edison" She laughed and left me there to rot_

_**flash**_

I stood in a forest with Patricia in my arms. She had passed out in my arms. I don't blame her I did when I first vaporised and then turned back then turned back to normal. Looking over to my left I could see the tree house. Running there was always easy but when you have a past out Patricia... not so much. When we got there I lay her down on some blankets in the corner. _I have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up._ And I know it's kind of creepy but I watched her while she slept...

**Patricia POV**

I had the dream about Eddie again. But this time it went for longer.

_He grabbed my arm. "I am somebody you should stay away from" he yelled at me. But I didn't flinch. I refused to flinch. His arm dropped from my side. "I'm sorry" He whispered. He began to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "Tell me Eddie" I whispered looking down at me feet. "Tell you __what Patricia?" He lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes. I looked at him and he realised what I meant. "You are special Patricia. I never new where a gifted one before I fell for you" his voice caught at the end. I stood there eyes wide. "We will talk of this when you wake up. I promise. He kissed my forehead and everything went black..._

I woke up in a small house. A tree house I guessed since it was under a tree. I lifted up my head and realised I was asleep on Eddie. His eyes were closed and he looked so fragile. His spiky blonde hair was now flat and messy. His clothes were covered in mud. His T-shirt had lifted a bit on the side. The same side that in my dream he got shot in. I carefully hooked my finger under his shirt and lifted it. A small penny sized scar lay on his skin. "You know you could have just asked rather then perv on me while I slept" I jumped and Eddie sat up rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I scared you didn't I? Crap! I am so sorry" His eyes pleaded with mine. "What where you going to tell me when I woke up? After you were shot you told me when I woke up you would tell me" I came closer to him and reached for my hand. I let him take it and sparks shot up my arm at his touch. A shiver went don my spine. "Did Edana Tell you anything?" his voice was hoarse as if he had been shouting. I shook my head. "then this is going to be a long explanation" He laughed and pulled me onto his lap. I didn't object. It felt good to be in his arms. He felt safe. "okay so let's begin from the beginning" He laughed again and suddenly went serious.

**Third Person**

"There are these people we call the gifted. There a select amount of people that are chosen by others to gain there powers. For example when you were born someone you wouldn't have known would have visited you. They saw something in you that they liked and gave you there power. This would kill them but they are normally close to death any ways. Especially if they are giving power away out of there own free will.

Edana is one of many hunters who find the gifted and trains them as weapons. I thankfully got away and took you with me." Eddie hung his head. "I should not have let them take you Patricia. I am so sorry" His body racked as if he was going to cry. Patricia touched his cheek. "you have me now. And thank you" there eyes met. They slowly inched forward. "I am the one that should be sorry. I thought you were the bad guy." Eddie shut his eyes. He opened them again and pressed his lips to Patricia's. "I am never letting you go again" He whispered and pulled her closer. "Aw isn't that cute. Little Edison has fallen for the Nymph. Has he told you what he is yet or where you to busy smooching to ask?" Edana stood there with two guys flanking behind her. Patricia shook her head. "Oh my dear Edison is the strongest of all gifted. A whole service was made for him and he has powers from 4 different gifted. One is a Werewolf. Two was a element controller. Three was a Teleporter as you have already seen. Four was a healer. He is the first of his kind." Edana smiled and waved a hand at the men. They advanced forward. "Let's show you what he can do then shall we?" Edana watched as the men grabbed Eddie and flung Patricia tot he floor. "NO!" Eddie yelled and continued to fight. "don't bother Teleporting child. We have this area surrounded by absorbers. Your powers is being drained enough so that you are useless." Edana bent down towards Patricia. "Now you. Your a whole different ball game" ...


	9. Chapter 9Then there were the bells

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 9 – Then their were the bells**

**Eddie POV**

I was pinned down and helpless as the men continued Edana's orders. "Tie him with silver to that tree over there" Her voice was thick with disgust as she eyed me. I spat at her. I new it was a disgusting thing to do but she was a disgusting person.

"tut tut, I wouldn't be doing that if I was you not since I have a bribery tool" She grabbed Patricia's hair and yanked her head back. In one quick movement a knife was held to her throat. Patricia let out a whimper. I tried to fight harder but there was no use. The mens grip tightened.

"Know let's have a little fun with your boy shall we" Edana said into Patricia's ear. I promised her I wouldn't let her go. My eyes glaze over as I see her looking at me. The silver shackles a fastened around my wrists. My skin starts to burn. "Ah!" I yell out. The men chuckle and return to Edana. "Now the fun begins" She winks at me and steps forward with the gun. The gun she shot at me a few days ago. Wow it only happened 4 days ago it felt like a century. She lifted it up and aimed...

**Patricia POV**

When Edana let go of my hair I pretended to collapse. She smirks "Now the fun begins" She grabbed a gun from one of the men. My heart died in my chest as she aimed. I flung myself at her before she could pull the trigger. She flipped me onto my back and pinned me to the ground. "Your going to regret that pretty girl" Edana's eyes went completely black and her top canines extended. "I let out a scream.

She found this hilarious and continued to toy with me. "Who should I kill first. The boy or you hmm the decisions. Both would be so much fun." Edana looked over at Eddie who was fighting against his shackles. I could see the flesh on his wrists burning, he acted like it wasn't even happening. His eyes met mine. He mouthed _I'm so sorry_. Then he winked.

He winked?

Patricia distracted Edana by trying to fight again.

**Eddie POV**

I couldn't just give up. I had a plan. I may not be able to Teleport fully but I can still move parts of my body. I eyed the shackles and ignored the pain as my hands slowly passed thought them...


	10. Chapter 10 We will lie together

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 10 – We will lie together**

**Eddie POV**

"PATRICIA!" I woke in my bed. Sweat dripping down my forehead. "Sh hun, Patricia is fine. You on the other hand received a horrible beating from those kidnappers" Trudy stoked my hair and gave me some water. "What happened?"

"Patricia said you were both nabbed and held for a few days. You and her escaped then those evil people caught up and you flung yourself in front of Patricia. Your a little knight in armour sunshine" Trudy smiled. My head hurt and my wrists were bandaged up.

"Oh speaking of the devil here she is." I looked up and Patricia stood at the door.

"Hey Trudy can I talk with Eddie in private please?" Patricia nibbled on her bottom lip. All I could think was _She is so hot when she does that_. "Course yah can love" Trudy did a little bow and then left.

Patricia immediately flung herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you" She whispers in my ear. Her hot breath sending shivers down my spine. "Your welcome" I whisper back.

_**Flashback**_

_My hands slipped through the shackles and I could feel the power draining from me. I collapsed on the floor. My head hurt. BOOM BOOM BOOM! My heart beat rang in my ears. I ignore it and run at the two men in front of me knocking them down. I then turn to Edana._

"_You shouldn't have done that" She growled and smacked Patricia across the face. Rage was all that went through me. The wolf in me was un leashed and there was no way I was taking it back..._

"So the story Trudy just told me...?" "Yeah I came up with that" Patricia looked down at her feet. I pulled her close to me and held her as I fell back to sleep with her head on my chest.


	11. Chapter 11 The heart that cannot beat

**House of Anubis FanFiction – The extinguished Flame**

**Chapter 11 – The heart that cannot beat**

**Patricia POV**

I woke with my head on Eddie's chest. I noticed straight away that he didn't have a heartbeat. "EDDIE" I yell and his eyes open immediately. "What?" He shot up eyes wide. "You don't have a heartbeat" I said pointing at his chest.

He let out a breathy laugh. Then his alarm went off and Hello Goodbye "Finding something to do" started playing. He reached over and stopped it. Fabian must have stayed out since he wasn't in his bed.

"I don't have a heartbeat because I don't know I just don't have one when the full moon is close." He spoke. "I guess that is kind of creepy" He got up and went to get ready. "Eddie wait" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck looking him in the eyes. "It's not creepy at all" I whispered and kissed his lips.

Hot tingles went from my lips and spread across my body when he kissed back. His skin was still warm even with the lack of a heartbeat. My fingers tangle in his hair while his make patterns on the bare skin on my hips. He pulled back when Fabian knocked on the door. I groaned.

Fabian opened the door and saw me in Eddie's arms. "Erm sorry just needed my French book" He quickly ran in grabbed the book and ran back out. Eddie laughed at him.

His laugh sent shivers down my spine. Then a thought came to me. "Eddie what is a Nymph?" He looked down at me. "A Nymph is basically a water fairy. There in Greek mythology I think you should find a book and read it. There is a tone in the school's library" He kissed me quickly and then ran out the room to the bathroom. I bit my bottom lip and ran upstairs to get ready too.

_Later that day_

"Nymph - a Nymph is a fairy like creature. There are different types of Nymphs such as Water Nymphs, Air Nymphs and so on." Mara read out triumphantly.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you miss genius of the year" I said smiling again. "Have fun with your project Patricia I need to go meet up with Jerome" Mara's cheeks took on a new shade of pink. "Oh well have fun with Jerome Mara" I winked at her and took the book she was reading from and left for Maths.

Eddie didn't show up and I couldn't help but worry.

Flashback

Eddie turned into a full grown blonde wolf and attacked Edana ripping at her flesh. He flung her against a tree and a snap echoed through the woods. The wolf came over and pyshed his nose against my cheek. A howl left it's lips as it formed back into a naked Eddie. I looked over were Edana was but she was gone...


End file.
